A Love Once Lost
by obsessionisawonderfulthing
Summary: AU where Rose takes River's place at Lake Silencio. "Oh, Doctor." Rose sighed, her eyes and words so tender. She yearned to make the Doctor realize how much the universe needs him, how much she needs him. "So many races answered. From all over the galaxies. You have changed so many lives for the better, Doctor."
1. Chapter 1

Hi! This story is written by my friend Lindsay, so please be kind! This is her first fic!

XXXXXXXX

The astronaut took off its visor. At the sight of her, the Doctor wanted to laugh and cry at the same time. The onlookers (Amy and Rory), stared in confusion at the scene unfolding before them.  
"I`m so sorry, Doctor" the astronaut cried. "There`s nothing I can do, the suit is controlling me".  
"It`s okay, this needs to happen" the Doctor replied, preparing himself for what was to come.  
"I can hold it off a little longer, just get out of the way" she yelled, tearing up.  
"No, this has to happen, it`s a fixed point in time. You of all people should know!" the Doctor exclaimed. Oh, how he wished they were meeting under completely different circumstances. All of a sudden, the woman in the astronaut suit got that mischievous glint in her eyes that the Doctor knew all too well.  
"Fixed points can be rewritten" she whispered. The gun raised up to point at the Doctor`s chest. He closed his eyes. The gun fired. But no pain came. He cautiously opened one eye, then the other. He stared at the impossible woman in front of him. His impossible woman.  
"Oops, I missed" the woman grinned. Her grin quickly faded when the space around the pair began to dissolve into golden mist. Soon, it was only the Doctor and his impossible woman left. "I promised you forever, and I intend to give it to you" she said, and, promptly, everything disappeared with a flash of golden light.

XXXXXXXXX

Sorry the prologue's so short!


	2. Chapter 2

The Doctor stood between two armed guards. He looked terrible. His eyes were sunken in, he was dressed in rags, and he hadn`t shaved for a while. Winston Churchill stood in front of him.  
"I am not so stupid as to think that something is not wrong" said Churchill.  
"The whole universe is wrong" replied the Doctor.  
"Explain it to me" demanded Churchill, looking annoyed.  
"Can we have some privacy?" asked the Doctor, whose patience was running low as well.  
"Yes, of course, come with me" answered Churchill, signaling to the guards to let the Doctor go. He walked down a corridor to his right, the Doctor following close behind. The pair walked through the first doorway on the left into a large room with a high ceiling. All of a sudden, the Doctor found himself holding a black pen. There was one line on his arm.  
"The Silence" he muttered. "Winston, watch your step". But Winston Churchill was not paying attention. He was staring at something on the ceiling.  
"Doctor, what are those?" Churchill asked, pointing up at what he was staring at. The Doctor looked up. The Silence looked down at him with their large, black eyes and made chattering noises. They reached towards the man and the timelord. All of a sudden, a group of armed men wearing eye patches ran through the open doorway. They were soon followed by a woman that looked suspiciously like Amy Pond, who was also wearing an eye patch. Amy walked over to the Doctor, raised her gun, and shot him.  
The Doctor awoke to see Amy Pond hovering over him, arms crossed. Uh-oh. That was usually a bad sign. Then he remembered that she was the one that shot him with a stun gun, and he quickly stood up and backed into a corner of the room.  
"Where am I?" he asked Amy.  
"You are in my office on a train headed to the base at the Pyramid of Giza" Amy replied.  
"Oh, wonderful! An office on a train!" the Doctor exclaimed, rubbing his hands together. His grin was that of a ten year old child`s. "Wait" he said, frowning slightly. "Do you know who I am?" asked the Doctor.  
"Well, I see you in my dreams" replied Amy, looking wistful. "We travel the universe together with my husband Rory. The Girl Who Waited, the Last Centurion, and the Madman with a Box".  
"Oh, yes, that's me, the Madman with a Box! Now, have you found Rory? He must be in this reality somewhere…" said the Doctor.  
"I have looked all over, but I can`t find him" sighed Amy. At once there was a knock at the door. "Come in." said Amy. "Oh, hello Captain Williams." She smiled.  
"Hello ma`am" said Captain Williams, giving a salute. "We have arrived at area 52".  
"Thank you for notifying me Captain. You may go" Amy said. Captain Williams turned and walked out of the room.  
"You should keep looking for Rory. He may just be there is plain sight" said the Doctor with a wink.  
"What the hell is that supposed to mean?!" demanded a seriously confused Amy.  
"Spoilers" replied the Doctor with a grin.  
The Doctor and Amy were lead by Captain Williams through a tunnel in the Pyramid of Giza.  
"Why do you wear those eye patches like Madame Kovarian?" the Doctor asked.  
"They allow you to retain your memory of seeing the Silence as long as you are wearing them." answered Captain Williams. The group took a left into a new passageway. The walls were lined with large tanks filled with water. In each tank was a one of the Silence. The Doctor looked at them with intense interest. Soon, the trio came to a large door. Captain Williams pushed it open. The room was huge. There were so many Egyptian statues. And in the center of the room…oh. There was a blonde woman. Her back was turned, but the Doctor knew. He knew that the woman was Rose, his Rose. The impossible astronaut. The Defender of Earth. The Big Bad Wolf.  
"Rose" he murmured. No response. "Rose!" he called again, louder and more confident this time.  
The blonde woman slowly turned her head towards him. She smiled that tongue-in-cheek smile that the Doctor had missed so much. The Doctor grinned for real, for the first time since he left Rose on Bad Wolf Bay. He ran towards Rose and she ran towards him. Quite suddenly, she stopped. The smile was wiped off of her face. The Doctor stopped and looked at Rose with eyes so sad and hopeless that she almost lost herself in them.  
"Doctor, you know what will happen if we touch." Rose said mournfully. In fact, the Doctor did know. It would bring them back to the moment where he should have died. And this time it would. But it had to happen.  
"I know. But Rose, listen. I need to die. It has to happen." The Doctor cried, so much pain filling his words. The tied up Madam Kovarian, whom the Doctor had not noticed until now, laughed.  
"Yes, yes it does." She said. "Silence will fall when the question is asked…"  
"The Silence are escaping, all of them!" yelled Captain Williams, barging in through the heavy door. Madame Kovarian laughed again, a crazy, maniacal laugh.  
"How can they escape when they were never trapped?" she asked. "Oh yes, and this…" she added "…is a little present from me." Quite suddenly, the eye patches started racing with electricity, electrocuting everyone wearing them but her.  
"How?" asked the Doctor, clenching his teeth out of pain.  
"I did design the eye patches myself you know" she grinned. The Silence broke through the door.  
"Fire!" yelled Captain Williams. Everyone fired their weapons at the Silence, but it was no use. The guards were dropping like flies. Soon Captain Williams was the only one left. Then Madame Kovarian screamed. Her eye patch was being electrified as well. Everyone but Captain Williams (out of courage) and Madame Kovarian (unwillingly) had taken their eye patches off.  
"Up the stairs to the left!" yelled Rose, already running there. However, Amy instead went to go stand by Captain Williams. She gasped as she finally recognized him as her husband.  
"Rory" she yelled, throwing her arms around his neck. Rory looked really confused. "Oh, right, you don`t remember. Well, in a different reality, we are married." Amy said matter-of-factly.  
"Oh, right" said Rory, still slightly confused. Madame Kovarian laughed.  
"You will all die!" she yelled maniacally. Amy walked up to her and pushed the eye patch Kovarian had managed to get off back to its original place. Madame Kovarian screamed in pain.  
"Come along, Ponds!" yelled the Doctor from the stairs. Amy grabbed Rory`s hand and ran towards the Doctor`s voice. She led Rory up the stairs to the tip of the pyramid where Rose and the Doctor were standing. There was a large stone block in the center of the platform the group was standing on. It had a large cone sticking up from the middle.  
"This is a distress beacon" said Rose, pointing at the block. "It is spreading a message across the universe. 'The Doctor is dying'."  
"Rose, you can`t save me, this needs to happen!" yelled the Doctor. "The universe will be better off without me anyway".  
"Oh, Doctor." Rose sighed, her eyes and words so tender. She yearned to make the Doctor realize how much the universe needs him, how much she needs him. "So many races answered. From all over the galaxies. You have changed so many lives for the better, Doctor. The universe wants to repay you. I want to repay you, for how you changed my life by showing me the universe." Rose was crying now, the small water droplets falling down her face. The Doctor took a deep breath, and whispered something in her ear. Then, he and Rose tightly embraced, causing the world to dissolve into golden smoke.  
The Doctor`s body fell to the ground, and Rose climbed out of the suit that had released control over her body. Amy and Rory ran over to him. All three let their tears fall freely. However, one set of tears was fake. "I can`t tell them yet" thought Rose to herself. "But soon".


End file.
